Possession Time
by mxxxr18
Summary: Ever since he got interested on her, their classmates started to wonder were they really just assassination partners or could there be more between them? Few weeks left, they devised a plan for assassination but it seems like one of them isn't pleased with the idea.


No one even dared for they knew it ever since that one faithful day, one of their classmate has already made a contract with a devil _or was claimed, rather_. One wrong move they knew, sooner or later, they will be greeting Satan in hell.

It was their lunch break and the girls decided to gather a bit and have a little make over, courtesy of Bitch-sensei, of course. It's been a week since Koro-sensei announced another one of his nonsense get together plan. Few weeks left before their graduation so is the deadline for their assassination but he wanted it to make it special before embracing his death. He want to see the class one more time to have fun in a night that they will remember for the rest of their lives.

Sad it may seem, they all promised that they will accept the results of their remaining days together and so they want it to make it so special. The girls asked their Language teacher to help them with their make over and so their final assassination plan.

"For Yada-san who is so mature and beautiful, I think a fitted dress would fit you perfectly!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Kanzaki-san would look amazing in a more traditional inspired clothing, I bet." They followed.

Everyone's so busy about planning their looks except for one. There she is sitting down listening to everything her classmate and teacher's make over plans. Behind that thick rim of glasses reveals the eyes filled with doubt and discomfort. Knowing Okuda Manami, an introvert who has a lot of trouble dealing with things except for Science, a make over is something she isn't really good at or comfortable for her case, it's quite troublesome.

Hearing the conversations her classmates were having, she unconsciously fidgeted upon hearing the that they need a bait to lure and seduce Koro-sensei, catching Kayano's attention.

"That reminds me, we haven't thought of something for Okuda-chan yet!' The girls started to surround the mentioned girl making her feel more uncomfortable. Bitch-sensei scanned her from head to toe until a sly smile formed in her lips.

The rest of the girls knew what Bitch-sensei was thinking and so they interrogated their poor glasses wearing classmate.

"She's actually cute and innocent, we can use her as one of our aces for this plan!" Bitch-sensei exclaimed.

"Oku-da-chaaan~ Karma-kun would't mind right?" Rio asked. Upon hearing the red head's name, Okuda fidgeted and started to avoid their gaze.

"Come to think of it, you were so close to Karma-kun, is there something between the both of you?" Due to curiosity, Kurahashi leaned closer to her upon asking the question.

"W-We're only partners, that's all." She answered.

"Really? Just partners? I bet Karma-kun and you could be more than that! You're always seen together during and even after class!" Okano commented.

Fuwa nodded in agreement and said, "That's right! You two look like you came from a shoujo manga where a delinquent falls in love with a nerd!"

As her classmates continue to comment and interrogate her, she had nothing to do but to helplessly sweat-drop.

"I'm sure Karma won't mind if we play with his "partner" for a while, right?" Rio slid her fingers across her hair removing her braided locks.

"Loosen up a bit, being too conservative won't do anything at all. Who knows what poison you possess to actually perform this plan." Bitch-sensei commented. Okuda sat straight in her seat and looks at her classmates in their eyes.

"Alright, let's test those on her!" Megu sighed upon seeing her classmates gathering around her applying make up to her poor innocent classmate. She hoped for the better. Knowing Karma, she is expecting either a good or bad outcome about this.

Okuda didn't do anything to protest for what her classmates plan for her is yet for her to see. They managed to give her a make over and there they saw.

Behind those thick rim of glasses actually hides a girl with a poisonous venom that could attract anyone unbeknownst to her.

"I told you she would fit the role!" As if she was a proud mother, Bitch-sensei puts both of her hands on her waist and laughs at one of her proudest masterpiece yet.

"Waaaahhhh~ Okuda-chan you look so beautiful!" Fuwa commented. The rest of the girls nodded.

"You look as pretty as Kanzaki-chan with your hair down!" Kayano commented.

Her hair was free from her usual braids and there she wore light make up to emphasize her round feminine look. A shiny lipgloss to lighten those lustrous lips of hers, they insisted her to wear contacts but they figured that keeping her glasses would keep her rather innocent look.

With that, Bitch-sensei aims to use her as her ace to bait and distract their octopus teacher so that they can perform their assassination attempt. Knowing Okuda Manami who was rather an innocent girl with no evident signs of bloodlust, she fits the role to commence their first move for their plan. They know that Koro-sensei wouldn't even suspect this petite girl.

While discussing their plans, the boys arrived and were dumbfounded with what they saw. They didn't recognize her at all. As a matter of fact, they felt guilty that despite being classmates for a year, it was about that time when they realized that beauty she was hiding all along. That very moment, they admit that they've been bewitched by Poison Glasses with even if it only took them just a blink of an eye to notice. Everyone seemed to be so pleased with her transformation except for one.

"We're all set with our plans and now you finally met our muse. We would like to discuss the rest with you, boys."

The boys nodded however they couldn't help it but to get distracted with Okuda's new look. All eyes are on her which she isn't really used. Complements continue to rain making her feel more and more conscious about herself.

"Our muse was perfect!" Maehara commented which made the red head twitch. Behind those long bangs secretly he darted his gaze upon the guys who were currently staring at her as if he was mentally targeting each one of them.

For him, it was a bad idea for choosing her. For him, she could have had a better role than this. For him, it is absolutely unacceptable to see her being used as a bait. For him, _Okuda Manami is his muse and no one has the right to look at her like that except for him._

They started discussing but all he could do was to leave a sigh while eyeing at the guys who were staring at her. He couldn't bear such a disgusting sight of his male classmates lusting over her. Over his property.

Okuda on the other hand could feel it. She knew that at the back of their seat, there he is trying to control his anger. She knew that he would disapprove the idea all along but what made her wonder is that why would he remain silent when she knew that he could blow up anytime.

The plan was discussed and there she saw Okajima leaning close to her,

"Hey Okuda-san, mind if-" a loud snap was heard. Their eyes shifted at the back row and there they found their classmate twirling a rubber knife between his fingers, shooting darts at the poor Okajima as he stare at him with a blank expression. They knew that despite his silence, Okajima was already being torn into pieces or perhaps being sent to hell to his father Satan.

Akabane Karma, known to be the best one in class in terms of academics and physical assault appears to be very possessive of what belongs to him.

Nagisa prayed for Okajima's soul and gestured that he shouldn't start to make any physical contact with her or else, hell will break lose.

"I'Im sorry... That was uhhh.. Never mind that, Okuda-san!" Okajima fled away from her and hid behind Sugaya who was scared that he mind get caught up with him if Karma breaks down.

The classroom was filled with silence even Bitch-sensei couldn't read. A smirk came across Nakamura's lips and nodded at Kayano. They knew it. If Okuda's still oblivious about well they are a hundred percent sure, Karma wants Okuda all to himself.

The class representatives continued with their discussion. Isogai signaled Megu about Karma and both of them knew that sooner or later, he will oppose the plan after seeing what happened to Okajima.

Karma gave them a sly grin and sat closer to Okuda. Still oblivious, she just gave him a stare but deep inside her heart she knew how nervous she was. She don't know what was that about earlier but she noticed that her partner was not pleased.

"I have no oppositions for now however, if you let a a single tentacle touch even the slightest of her skin, you will regret choosing her as the bait," he said it. He finally broke his silence and said it. With that very sentence, they figured what he is already implying.

With a sly grin plastered on his face, he rested his arm on Okuda's shoulders and tugs her closer to him. Blood rushed up to her face making the boy chortle, dragging her closer to his chest.

Akabane Karma wants Okuda Manami all to himself.

No one even dared for they knew it ever since that one faithful day, one of their classmate has already made a contract with a devil _or was claimed, rather_. One wrong move they knew, sooner or later, they will be greeting Satan in hell.


End file.
